


looking up

by sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: Nursey and Ransom talk things out and make up.“We knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Ransom said. Nursey’s breath was a little too regular, and Ransom knew Nursey’s eyes had started tearing up, that he was crying silently. His heart hurt for him, and his own eyes started getting wet, too. “I’m sorry. I knew something was up when you said it was chill, but I didn’t push, and I should have. I just… wanted to believe we were fine, I guess.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> uploading some drabbles i wrote on my sideblog (omgcphee) that i procrastinated on putting here, until now (because i'm procrastinating on other things, whoops). please reblog it [here](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com/post/158422032729/looking-up)!

“Odd how I’m the one who lives here now, yet you still beat me here.”

Ransom startled, turning around to see Nursey leaning out the window. He swallowed at the sight of Nursey’s unsmiling face, the way Nursey’s face was angled toward him, yet his eyes were steadfastly looking _just_  to the right of Ransom’s.

Ransom straightened, stretched out a hand to him. “I missed you.”

Nursey’s gaze fell to Ransom’s outstretched palm, and his hand started trembling under the heat of it. After a hot second, Nursey crawled out onto the roof next to him, taking his hand and wrapping it around his waist, as he settled in between Ransom’s legs. After Ransom circled the rest of Nursey’s waist with his other hand, Nursey leaned back into his warmth.

Ransom leaned forward, bumping his nose against the back of Nursey’s neck. Nursey nodded in response to Ransom’s silent question, and Ransom hooked his chin on Nursey’s shoulder, leaning his cheek against Nursey’s hair. 

“We knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Ransom said. Nursey’s breath was a little too regular, and Ransom knew Nursey’s eyes had started tearing up, that he was crying silently. His heart hurt for him, and his own eyes started getting wet, too. “I’m sorry. I knew something was up when you said it was chill, but I didn’t push, and I should have. I just… wanted to believe we were fine, I guess.”

Ransom felt rather than heard Nursey’s sniffle, the way the inhalation went through his entire body. A chilly spring evening breeze blew through, and Nursey shivered, making Ransom’s heart ache. He wrapped his arms around him more tightly and was relieved when Nursey burrowed into him more deeply, turning to rest on his side, as if that would bring them closer. 

When Nursey spoke, it was scarcely louder than a whisper. “Me, too. I should’ve just been clear, instead of not texting you as often and acting like I wasn’t doing anything differently.” 

“For the record, you weren’t annoying me. I just got busy.” He kissed Nursey on the forehead and smiled when he felt Nursey’s forehead smooth not half a second later. “I’m really sorry. I should’ve been better about keeping you updated on my schedule. I just…”

Nursey looked up at him and cupped an ink-stained hand around Ransom’s chin, which was when Ransom made real eye contact with him for the first time in months, ever since that weekend right before Nursey’s birthday, when the two of them had stayed holed up in the attic for its entirety. 

“Just…?” Nursey echoed.

They laughed awkwardly at seeing each other’s wet eyes, thumbing away each other’s tears.

Ransom looked away, at Nursey’s tattoo. “I just thought if you knew how much stuff I had going on at school and everything, you’d realize that it wasn’t worth getting to see each other only every few months. That you wouldn’t want to do long-distance anymore. I know it’s been hard for you.” 

“What, like it hasn’t been hard for you? I know I’m… a lot–”

“Babe. Let me be clear. You’re not. Long-distance is just a Chad, and I suck at not procrastinating.” 

“And I suck at waiting for a reply and at not reading too much into it when you don’t reply immediately.” Nursey paused, his frame now rigid. “So if you want to back out now–”

Ransom hugged him to himself even more tightly. “Not on your life,” he said fiercely. “God, I love you so much–why would you–unless _you_  want to–”

“No!” Nursey flinched. “I–just in case you–”

Ransom pushed Nursey’s hair out of his eyes, cupped his face gently, and kissed him. The kiss was a soft, sweet thing, short yet painful to break. He opened his eyes to find Nursey’s still closed, his face still tilted toward him and his long lashes shiny and damp. 

“I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me,” he told Nursey. “No one’s breaking up with anyone tonight; these past few months just show that we need to talk more about how to be better, eh?” 

“Yeah.” Nursey leaned against him. Then he smiled, an uncertain yet teasing one. “ _Eh_.”

With that, the heaviness in the air dissipated between them, and Ransom felt it in the way they both breathed, too–in how their inhalations were easy and light, interrupted only by a tiny shudder from almost crying every now and then. He shifted slightly to settle himself more comfortably against the Haus, and they both looked up at the night sky.


End file.
